Liquid chromatography has had a major impact on modern biochemistry and biotechnology. It is important to recognize that this is due, in large part, to advances in the material science of fabricating new separation media. This proposal is directed at a new concept for the fabrication of chromatography packing materials; the creation of complementary molecular images of proteins at surfaces. Complementary molecular images will be created for proteins of unknown structure. It is anticipated that only a portion of the surface will be imaged and that this may be varied by the imaging conditions. This conclusion is based on the fact that imaging will occur at the sorbent- protein interface and work which has established that a portion of the surface of a protein can dominate adsorption at surfaces. It is a further goal of this proposal to diminish the stagnant mobile phase mass transfer limitations of these imaged media to the point that they will achieve separations an order of magnitude faster than conventional chromatographic materials. This will be achieved by using i) a large amount of binding surface relative to the amount of analyte to overcome limitations in adsorption kinetics and ii) very high porosity supports that allow intraparticulate convective transport.